Winx Are Back
Winx are Back is the opening theme song of Season 4. It is also the opening songs of the specials in the French dub. Lyrics English Winx! We're back again Everyday, ready to play Everyday, we're living in a fairy tale We'll be free, just take my hand (My hand) And remember the more you want, the more you can (You can) That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! Together friends Fighting side by side Love's the way to get the magic Winx! Forever with you Dreams are coming true That's the power of Believix There's a flame deep in your heart There's a magic power burning like a star You and me into the night We can fight the darkness bringing out the light That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! Together friends Fighting side by side Love's the way to get the magic Winx! Forever with you Dreams are coming true That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! You're my best friend Living side by side Love is just a kind of magic Flying high in the blue Dreams are coming true Winx until the end Like Show me your magic spark We'll fight together We are... Winx! We're back again Winx! Together friends Fighting side by side Love's the way to get the magic Winx! Forever with you Dreams are coming true That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! You're my best friend Living side by side Love is just a kind of magic Flying high in the blue Dreams are coming true It's a crazy world for me and you It's the magic world for me and Winx French Winx! Nous revoicies Winx! Toujours amies Nous luttons ensemble Et l'amour nous donne la magie Winx! Ce dont vous rêvez Devient réalité C'est le pouvoir de Believix Chaque jour on va s'amuser Chaque jour on vit dans un conte de fées Loin du mal, des ombres ici-bas C'est notre lumière qui triomphera Grâce au pouvoir de Believix Winx! Nous revoicies Winx! Toujours amies Nous luttons ensemble Et l'amour nous donne la magie Winx! Donne-moi la main Et forge ton destin Avec la magie du Winx Club Winx! Tu deviendras Winx! Si tu y crois L'une d'entre nous Car la magie est dans ton coeur Et tu découvriras Un monde de couleurs Tu t'envoleras dans le bleu u ciel C'est la magie, la merveille des Winx Italian Winx dai credi in te Winx per vincere Scopri la magia, che è racchiusa nel tuo cuore Vieni e vola con noi Se ci credi puoi Questa è la magia di Winx Club Fianco a fianco, sempre io e te Non avrò paura se tu sei con me Contro il male, e l'oscurità La tua luce magica trionferà Questa è la magia di Winx Club Winx dai credi in te Winx per vincere Scopri la magia, che è racchiusa nel tuo cuore Vieni e vola con noi Se ci credi puoi Questa è la magia di Winx Club Winx e tu sarai Winx una di noi Splende la magia, che è racchiusa nel tuo cuore Vieni e vola con noi Se ci credi puoi Colorare il mondo insieme a noi Colorare il mondo insieme a Winx Trivia *On the EP "Winx Club: Magica Amicizia", the titlefor this song is "Winx La Sfida Non Finisce Mai". It may only be a mistake as this is the Italian title for "Winx Open Up Your Heart". *Since it is a group's name, "winx club" should be capitalized in the Italian song title. *The "a" of "are" in the English title should not be capitalized as in English, words in song titles that are not the first or important word should jot be capitalized and "are" is not an important word. *There are two different spellings of the Italian song title: La magia di winx club, with nothing but the first word capitalized, on this album: Winx Club Believix - Serie 4; and La Magia Di Winx Club, with all words capitalized, on these albums: Winx Club Tv Movie and Winx Club - Party Di Capodanno - EP. Videos English Instrumental Italian Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 songs Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Rai Songs Category:Specials songs